babylooneytunesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Secret Tweet
'A Secret Tweet '''is the second and the pilot episode of the series. Plot ''When everyone has suddenly became secretive, Tweety attempts to figure out why. But he is left worrying that his friends no longer like them. Summary One day, everyone is in the playroom with their toys. Lola plays with Enda, while Bugs pulls on a toy duck, Sylvester plays with blocks, and Daffy plays the role of a king until Sylvester scares him. Meanwhile, Taz is attempting to play with a xylophone toy as Tweety plays with some alphabet blocks. Granny walks into the room and speaks to the babies, calling them to her - except for Tweety. She leads them out into the hallway and by the time Tweety finishes he realizes they all left. He is able to hear Granny with the others in the hallway and approaches to see what is going on, but just as he does she walks away from them. Tweety then asks what was going on and they momentarily freeze while trying to think of an excuse. Unable to find one, they quickly come up with a reason to leave. Suspicious with their behavior, Tweety sets out to get to the bottom of this. In the kitchen, Granny is busy baking something while Taz sits in a high-chair. She is preparing something for Tweety, but after realizing he has come into the room she quickly lies and claims it is a special diet she has been making for Taz. She starts to feed him spoonfuls of the mixture to seem more convincing, then sighs with relief after Tweety leaves. In another room, Lola and Sylvester work on making some decorations. Tweety incidentally startles Sylvester and Lola scolds him for doing this. When Tweety offers to lend them a hand, she refuses the assistant and he sadly walks away. Tweety rides on a toy and comes into the playroom again. He spots Bugs and Daffy whispering and laughing about something and in the process, Daffy almost tells Tweety the secret and Bugs tries to make him quiet down. Quickly they come up with another excuse to leave, with Daffy chastising Bugs for "not telling him". Frustrated, Tweety stays behind and plays with the building blocks again, assisting Taz. Neither of them can understand what is going on, but just when Tweety feels assured that Taz wouldn't leave him, he takes off. By now Tweety has become depressed. He attempts to play with Edna, but after she falls off of the couch he takes it as a sign that nobody wants to be his friend any more. So with that, Tweety decides to put himself down for a nap. But on the way there he hear noise from the nearby door. When the voices quiet down suddenly he steps inside, frustrated, and turns on the light. But to his surprise, he finds the others dressed up with party hats and waiting for him. Tweety is surprised and can't understand what is going on at first, until they explain working together to give him a surprise birthday party. Tweety feels much better, realizing they didn't abandon him or try to make him feel the way he did, and together they start to celebrate. Quotes * Tweety:'' What's the matter, cat got your tongue?'' *Sylvester: I don't have a thing! * Daffy: What? I said the secret was not about him. *Lola: That's pretty good Sylvester. *Sylvester: Thanks Lola. *Tweety: (appears out of nowhere) What'cha doing? *(Sylvester frightened jumps on the ceiling) *Lola: Tweety don't you know it's not polite to sneak up on people? Look what you did to poor Sylvester. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1